thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Daughter of Evil (The Lion King: Story of Evil)
The Daughter of Evil is a song based on the original song in The Lion King: Story of Evil. It is sung by the narrator, and the princess Dhalimu. Song Dhalimu ' Ha ha ha! Now, kneel before me, peasants! '''Narrator ' Once upon a time in a land so far away Was an evil kingdom that no person dared to face Ruling with an iron paw and standing centre stage Was a noble princess only fourteen years of age There wasn’t anything the princess couldn’t have With a lion just like her serving as her right hand man Cave full of zebra and her favourite Josephine She could buy the world no matter what the price may be If there wasn’t money for the tyrant left to spend She’d take it from her loyal subjects to no end Anyone opposing her was punished for their crime “All those who defy me are to die” '''Dhalimu “Now, kneel before me peasants” Narrator ' Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps Drowning in colours til it’s all you can see Pitiful as ever, they were growing by her side Just to pave the road ahead for her, their destiny to die Don’t forget this princess was like any other girl Falling for a prince in blue who lived across the world But it came to pass he was in love with someone else A lioness all in green who ruled a kingdom full of wealth Envy enveloping, she started seeing green Summoning her advisor, as not to make a scene Speaking very low, she gave a terrible command “Go seek out the kingdom green, destroy all of their land” Quickly burning dens right before their very eyes No more crying out, they murdered everyone on sight New on how the innocent were dying in the streets Never swayed the princess in the least '''Dhalimu ' Oh my, it’s teatime. 'Narrator ' Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps Drowning in colours that’ll drive you crazy Beautiful as ever and still growing every day But far too many thorns, keeping them all too far away To overthrow the evil princess high above Taking to the streets at last, they all had had enough Leading from the front of such a violent mob, in red Was a noble lioness in fury, coming for her head Angry from the many years of suffering in vain Swallowing the kingdom’s animals in a wild rage Warriors all too tired from a long and violent war Didn’t have the energy to even hold a sword Finally they made it to the palace at the end Servants didn’t wait around and very quickly fled Even such a princess, so adorable as she Captured by the people she should lead '''Dhalimu How dare you, barbarians! Narrator ' Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps Drowning in colours growing sad and weeping Living in a paradise created by her mind Aah everything will crumble in this fleeting dream of lies Once upon a time in a land so far away Was an evil kingdom who no person dared to face Ruling with an iron paw and standing centre stage Was a noble princess only fourteen years of age Knowing her death is at three this very eve Listen to the sound because the birds will took for thee Once a wealthy princess, now a prisoner to die What could she be thinking in her jail cell tonight? Walking to the peak, hear the chiming of the end Tis a better place they go than ever known ahead Never laying eyes upon the animals in the crowd Whispering aloud their final sound '''Dhalimu ' Oh my, it’s teatime. '''Narrator Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps Drowning in colours til it’s all you can see History remembers, singing to this day How a daughter of such evil lived in such a wicked way Trivia * The majority of this song comes from the YouTuber JubyPhonic’s English Cover. Category:The Lion King: Story of Evil Category:Songs